know the clone
by Cut-throught
Summary: What happens when Robin is sick of Superman avoiding Superboy. He calls in some help of course. just one question who is Phantom, Robin has a temper. O My God is batman smirking. Pure Bird and Ghost awesomeness.


It was another day at Mt. Justice, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, Robin was threatening superman with kryptonite…. _wait….hold up_ WHAT!? Let's rewind back a little.

Batman had declared it a team bonding day, mentores included. Everyone was enjoying a game of monopoly, everyone that is except the supers who were avoiding each other. Well more like superman avoiding superboy, but whatever.

Seeing this, robin was losing more and more patience each second.

When superboy tried to start a conversation for the millionth time, only to be shot down, Robin snapped.

"What is your problem." Robin growled to Clark. Meanwhile all the other leagues had backed up, pulling their proteges with them. They had witnessed what a pissed of bird could do when mad, and they swore that the next time Robin lost his temper they would force Hal to take them to another planet.

"What do you mean?" Clark said while backing up a little. He wasn't sure if the bird had any kryptonite, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Why are you ignoring Connor." Robin hissed. Just then clark did the stupidest thing imaginable.

"Who?"

It took Batman. Black Canary, and Flash to hold the bird back from smearing Clark's guts on the walls.

"Fecior de curva! Nu-mi amintesc nici măcar numele fiului său! Când îmi iau mâinile pe el, îi voi tăia bilele, îi voi hrăni. Apoi, taie toate degetele, urmate de picioarele brațelor și de ochii lui, lăsându-l înnebunindu-se de clădirea de stat a imperiului!" Everyone who could understand him took a step back. They were now pushing themselves into the wall as far as possible.

The YJ team was confused. They had never seen the person they regarded as a little brother snap so badly. Roy, who had decided to be there that day, and Wally, who had witnessed such an explosion, were downright terrified.

Just then, Robin froze before stating that he was going somewhere.

"Stay here." Robin ordered, his voice deadly calm. Before disappearing in the Zeta Beam.

At the fenton house…

Danny was enjoying a well deserved break. His parents still didn't know he was the ghost boy. Slowly, his mind drifted to his twin brother. He wondered how Dick was doing. If he had gone against any new villains. Yes, Danny knew his twin brother was Robin, and in turn, Robin knew that Danny fenton is Danny Phantom. Probably because He was detective. Not fair. Not a lot of people knew he had a brother, or that he was adopted for that matter. Except of course, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and his parents. Like the rest of his biological family he could perform the quadruple flip.

Just then the doorbell rang. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' Danny thought as saw his older, by 5 minutes mind you, brother standing at the door. He did not look whelmed, not whelmed at all. (A/N yes, Danny does the word thing.) He knew his brother's temper, hell he had the same temper, so he knew that someone had pissed of Dick to the max. And that the person who made him mad should run to a new country, change his name and looks, and never come back.

"What happened?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. All he got was a lot of grumbling.

"Ok?"

Dick took a deep breath.

"Come with me."

Danny thought for a second before, turning to the house and hollering. "Mom, da i'm going to hang out with my brother!" he wasn't even finished, before Dick pulled him by the ear, stomping to the next closest Zeta tube.

Mt. Justice…

Everyone was waiting for Robin to return with baited breath.

"Recognized Robin B01, Recognized Phantom B00" the Zeta tube announced. Everyone who didn't know Robin's identity was confused. Who was this 'Phantom' why did he have access to the zeta tubes.

"Ow, ow, ow, you know you could have just told me to follow! Jeez what has got your feathers all ruffled?" a voice they didn't recognize said. Just then they rounded the corner.

"Who is he?" demanded Artemis.

She was ignored.

"Boy Scout Senior here, is ignoring Superboy, who is his son. Fix it!" robin told he the boy who looked exactly like robin, minus the mask. Danny was confused, before the boy scout said that superboy was his clone, not his son. 'Ahh, so that's what he needs me for.'

"So?" Danny said, "he's still your flesh and blood, and he is still a human being. Which basically equals to child neglect, which yes, people can charge you for. And I doubt that he can learn to control his powers without any guidence. So just suck it up because if you don't get your head out of your ass, he might end up joining the dark side. I doubt it would be a good idea to have a kryptonian on the other side." When he was done, everyone's jaw was on the floor, except for Batman and Robin, who were smirking. Superman was the first to regain his senses.

"You have no idea what it is like to have a clone-" that's as far as he got before Danny interrupted him.

"Actually, I do. She is practically my sister now. If you can't accept him as your son, then at least accept him as your brother." Danny Ground out, before Robin and Danny both bat glared at the man. Superman gulped, before mumbling how Danny was right, and how he should make more of an effort. Smirking, Danny turned to the team, who still had their jaws on the ground.

"It was nice meeting you." he said, before Zetaing to his home. Everyone was quiet before it was broken, when Artemis turned to the smirking bird.

"You still haven't told us who that was." If it was possible, Robin's smirk turned even bigger.

"That was my twin brother, one of my many siblings" Robin cackled before disappearing.

3

2

1

"WHAT?!"

 **A/N what did you think? Plz review. And no, i don't own either Danny Phantom or Young justice.**

 **Translation: son of a bitch! Can't even remember his son's name ! when i get my hands on him, i'll cut of his balls, feed them to him. Then cut off all his fingers, followed by his arms legs, and eyes, and leaving him dangling off of the empire state building!**


End file.
